


Thigh Kisses

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Roman has sensitive thighs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “I didn’t know you were so sensitive."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Thigh Kisses

Roman can't hold back the whine he makes as Janus kisses his thighs. He hears Janus chuckle, low and teasing before he feels teeth against his skin and - _Oh_.

His hips grind up against nothing and he grabs a handful of the blanket to try and hold himself together as Janus bites and kisses his inner thighs, fingers softly running over each new mark on his skin.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive..." He hears Janus murmur.

Roman just whimpers in response and he feels the sharp point of Janus's teeth against his already tingling skin. He wants to move onto do something else but he also never wants Janus to stop kissing him there - But his cock twitches impatiently against his stomach and Roman doesn't want to cum just from being bitten.

"Janus, come on—"

Janus bites down extra hard and Roman yelps and his other hand reaches down to grab a fist full of Janus's hair, tugging him up and away.

Janus licks his lips and there's a flash of concern on his face. "Too much?"

"No! No, god no, it's not that—" Roman says. He parts his legs a little more. "But if you keep that up, I'll cum before you can even fuck me."

Janus smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, honey. I fully intended to get you off more than once anyway."


End file.
